True Identities
by Satokasu Suki
Summary: Sailor Moon/Pokemon CROSSOVER! What are Misty, Ash and Brock's (not to mention the pokemon's) true identities? All revelealed!


[pic] True Identities  
  
This is a crossover between two anime's. Pokemon and Sailor Moon. This idea has been inspirated by "SailorMisty", "ChibiKasumi," and the two animes Sailor Moon and Pokemon. Since I got most of my inspiration from SailorMisty (an author who also wrote an SM/Pkmn Crossover) and ChibiKasumi (drew a picture of tuxedo ash and sailor misty), my dedication goes to both of those wonderful people. "To SailorMisty and ChibiKasumi, thanks for the inspiration, and I hope you are very successful in future writing and drawing!"  
  
Disclaimer: This goes to all the people and staffs who made two of the best animes ever; Sailor Moon and Pokemon.  
  
--  
  
"Once again we find our heroes on the road to the next Johto gym. But ... what's this? Another familiar scene. Our heroes are all at the Pokemon Centre today, getting their Pokemon healed," the narrator announced sounding official.  
  
"Well Pikachu, I'll see you later!" Ash hugged his little electric mouse Pokemon before watching him leave with all his other poke-balled Pokemon on a tray that got carried to the back, by the Centre's Nurse. Nurse Joy.  
  
"Bye Togepi, see you in a while," Misty said smiling at her baby egg Pokemon, along with all the other poke-balled Pokemon on the tray that got carried away with Ash's to the back.  
  
Brock just shoved his Pokemon forward, and flirted with Nurse Joy.  
  
"So how are you today Nurse Joy? Can I be of any assistance?" Brock smiled, blushing at one of his two perfect girls. Nurse Joy's were in every town/city. Not the same ones though because there were many sisters and cousins and aunts and so on in the Joy family. All the Joy's were identical and Brock and Brock only, could identify each one. His other love was Officer Jenny, and there were Jenny's in every town/city also, for the same reason. Of course, Brock could tell them all apart.  
  
"Ummm thanks, but I don't need any help right now ... umm ," Nurse Joy didn't know Brock's name.  
  
Brock shook her hand in delight. "My name is 'B' for brave Bulbasaur. 'R' for handsome yet daring Rapidash. 'O' for strong Onix. 'C' for caring and cute Clefairy. And 'K' for strong and un-beatable Kangaskhan! That all spells B-R-O-C-K, Brock ! Wanna know my last name?" Brock blushed.  
  
"Umm no thanks," Nurse Joy sweat dropped.  
  
"C'mon lover boy, we don't got all day. Back to reality!" Misty said annoyed, pulling Brock away by his ear. Nurse Joy almost looked relieved that he was gone and not bugging and disturbing her anymore.  
  
"Yiiee! Ouch! Eee! Stop! I'm back to reality! I'M BACK!! " Brock cried, Misty painfully pulling him away.  
  
Ash shook his head and sweat dropped as his friends. He turned to Joy. "Thanks for treating our Pokemon," he said caringly.  
  
"No problem! After all, I am a nurse and that's my job!" Nurse Joy smiled. "They will all be ready in a while, why don't you all go off and do something in the meantime?" she asked Ash.  
  
"Ok. Thanks again," Ash said walking back to his two friends. Nurse Joy waved.  
  
"C'mon guys," he said hoplessly and Misty followed. Brock rubbed his ear a little, wavy-tear thingy's going down his face as he followed.  
  
Once out of the Pokemon Centre, Ash, Misty, and Brock kept a steady walking pace to ..... well ...... to where they were headed.  
  
Brock checked his map. "The nearest gym is in the next town, but we should get our Pokemon back first," he said knowledgably.  
  
"Good idea," Ash said, as they all walked back to the Pokemon Centre to retrieve their Pokemon.  
  
They walked in the door. "Here you are guys," Nurse Joy said placing the proper Pokemon in front of their owners.  
  
"Thanks Joy," Misty thanked and they all walked out of the Centre.  
  
On there way to the next town, they all noticed a baby, limping-strange looking, Espeon.  
  
"Awwww are you ok?" Misty picked it up, and found that there was a small criss-cross band-aid on it.  
  
"What is that?" Ash asked pulling out his pokedex. The pokedex told him all the information on "Espeon." Ash put his pokedex back in his jacket pocket.  
  
Ash removed the band-aid gently and gingerly. "Here ya go," he said.  
  
"Whoaa," Ash looked at the mark on Espeon's forehead where the red jewel should've been. Instead, there was a red jewel with a crescent moon on it.  
  
Misty peered over his shoulder along with Brock. "Cool," Brock looked at it.  
  
Ash was about to touch the crescent jewel, his hand inching forward.  
  
"Oww!!" Ash yelped, the Espeon scratched his face viciously.  
  
"Waahh!" Ash dropped the Espeon and fell over, rubbing his scratched face.  
  
"Mrreeoowww," the Espeon cooed, running out of sight.  
  
Once Ash stopped rubbing his face, he looked around. "H-Hey .... where'd it go?" he looked around, scanning the area for any sign of that baby Espeon.  
  
"It ran away. Are you ok, Ash?" Misty bent over to see his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine for now," Ash scrambled up off the ground.  
  
"That was weird," Brock looked out into the distance for any sign of the Espeon. It was long gone now.  
  
"Poor little Espeon .........," Misty worriedly looked away.  
  
"POOR??!! It scratched my FACE to DEATH!!" Ash angrily stated.  
  
Misty ignored him. "All alone ......" she trailed off.  
  
The trio tried to forget about the strange little Espeon. Little did they know, that it was following them as they walked away.  
  
"I think these humans are the right one's ...," the Espeon thought, running to catch up with them.  
  
"Mreeeeeeeoow!" the Espeon jumped in front of them.  
  
"Oh you're back," Misty said picking it up again, and cradling it in her arms.  
  
"Yes. Thank you earlier for taking off that band aid," Espeon told Ash.  
  
"No probl- HEY!! IT TALKED!!!!!!" Ash backed off.  
  
Misty looked down at the talking Espeon in her arms. "Ummmm ............. how did you find us?" she asked a little scared now. Who wouldn't be, with a talking Espeon in your arms.  
  
"Well it was easy to find you all. What I was trying to figure out, was if you were right for the part, and special enough. It seems you are all perfect for the part and special enough," the strange, baby Espeon explained.  
  
"What maked us right for the part, and special, though?" Misty asked confused.  
  
"Espeon must know how good a trainer you are," Misty nudged Ash, as he grinned; teeth showing, blushing a little.  
  
"Here. Grab these," the Espeon said, it did three fancy back flips and some special poke-balls appeared. One was blue with a crescent moon shape on it, another was red with a rose shape on it, and the last one was brown with a heart shape on it.  
  
Espeon handed Misty the blue crescent moon one. She gave Ash the red one with a rose, and Brock the one that was brown with a heart.  
  
"Whaa - ?" they all said in unison looking at the special poke balls.  
  
"Why'd Espeon give us these?" Ash whispered to Misty. Misty shrugged.  
  
"First of all there is no need to call me Espeon. My name is Espeuna (Es - pee - une - a)," she explained.  
  
"Cool! These must be really good to catch Pokemon with! Go Pokeball -," right as Ash lifted up his arm to throw the "special pokeball," he got interrupted.  
  
"Wait! You can't just assume it's a pokeball!" Espeuna sighed, sweat dropping. "These are to transform to your special powered selves," she explained.  
  
"Ooohhhhh," Ash, Misty and Brock all understood a little more clearly.  
  
"All you have to do is throw the special ball up in the air and yell " Prism Transformation Power!" got it?" Espeuna asked them all. They nodded.  
  
"Prism Transformation Power!" they all yelled in unison.  
  
A blue ribbon engulfed Misty. Misty stretched out her arms and legs standing up. Her arms were soon magically covered in white gloves. Her legs and feet were taken care of by white knee-high boots. Her outfit was the original outfit of Sailor Moon with a blue bow with bubble patterns on it. On her bottom half, a blue skirt erupted magically. Last but not least, Misty's hair was still in the original sideways ponytail, but instead of a plain blue elastic that held it together, appeared a beautiful silver elastic with a flat pokeball on it. Her head had a golden tiara with a green gem in the middle. Misty posed with one hand on her hip and on hand in a peace sign sideways in front of her forehead.  
  
A black ribbon engulfed Brock. Brock stretched out his arms and legs standing up. His legs got covered in black pants. His top got covered in a baggy, yellow long sleeved shirt. A golden tiara also appeared on his head with a brown gem in the middle. Brock posed with a peace sign.  
  
Ash twirled around twice as a black top hat replaced his pokemon league one. A long black jacket appeared on him with black pants. Black shiny shoes, and a white mask covered Ash's eyes. Ash stretched his arms out as far as he could go, his black cape moving in the wind, and his black cane thing keeping him up, as his pose.  
  
Once all transformed and back to the normal background, they all looked at the magical pokeballs and Espeuna.  
  
Sailor Misty turned to look at Tuxedo Ash.  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she erupted with laughter to see the sight of Ash in a top hat and a tuxedo.  
  
"Heeyyyy!" Tuxedo Ash growled, now turning to see Sailor Misty's outfit. Tuxedo Ash softened at the sight of Sailor Misty.  
  
"Cute outfit Misty!" he teased. Sailor Misty just glared and blushed at him smirking slightly.  
  
"Can I go home now?" Sailor Brock asked, everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"How come he gets a good sailor outfit?" Tuxedo Ash sadly asked Espeuna.  
  
"I'd say yours is better Tuxedo Ash," she complimented. Brock groaned.  
  
"Tuxedo Ash? That's my name when I have this goofy outfit on?" Tuxedo Ash asked. Espeuna nodded.  
  
"Yes. The girls name is Sailor Misty, you are Tuxedo Ash, and the other young man is Sailor Brock," Espeuna explained.  
  
Tuxedo Ash looked down at his Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu. You and Togepi are the only ones not transformed into goofy ...," Tuxedo Ash got interrupted.  
  
"They also get to transform," Espeuna smiled, throwing magic pokeballs at them too. Pikachu looked at the golden pokeball in his arms, and Togepi giggled at its silver pokeball.  
  
"WHA?" Tuxedo Ash stared confused. Even the Pokemon got to transform!  
  
"All you two have to do is yell your name out once," Espeuna commanded.  
  
"PIKACHU!/TOGEPI!!" The pokemon yelled in unison.  
  
  
  
A flash of a golden pokeball rode down the screen. A beautiful golden bow engulfed Pikachu. After some twirling, small golden bracelets covered Pikachu's hands, and its forehead was crowned with a golden bracelet. An upside-down crescent moon appeared on its forehead. As Pikachu was done some more twirling, it did its pose; it crossed its arms across its chest and looked determined. / After a beautiful silver pokeball ran down the screen, a silver bow engulfed Togepi. After spinning around on its stomach, Togepi's legs got covered in small ankle bracelets. On its head (on one of the spikes) appeared a pink bow. Togepi spinned more and small silver wings appeared to grow out of it. Togepi's pose was it's normal happy self-pose (nothing special). / Together Pikachu and Togepi stood side-by-side doing their poses. (Stop music when you have finished reading).  
  
"Now here we have Sailor Pikachu and Sailor Togepi," Espeuna smiled.  
  
"Chaa!" Pikachu smiled at its little sailor outfit.  
  
"Plreeeii!" Togepi giggled flying up into the sky (it has wings now).  
  
"Awww they're sooo cute!" Sailor Misty cooed.  
  
Ash picked up Pikachu. "Sailor Pikachu," he chuckled.  
  
"So what are the purposes of being Sailors and Tuxedos?" Sailor Misty asked, confused.  
  
"Well Sailor Misty, your purposes are all the same. You are all to fight the evil villains of Team Rocket. Team Rocket live in a place called the "EvilRocketVerse." The EvilRocketVerse is made up of six strong members: King Giovanni, Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch and Meowth," Espeuna explained.  
  
"EvilRocketVerse?" Tuxedo Ash questioned. Espeuna nodded, and Tuxedo Ash erupted with laughter.  
  
"Trust me Tuxedo Ash, you won't be laughing when you see how well they fight," Espeuna advised.  
  
Tuxedo Ash sweat dropped. "Oh … heh heh I see …," Ash smiled a little.  
  
"Well tomorrow when everything is normal again, all you do is transform and then you can battle them to save someone who is close to you all," Espeuna ran off.  
  
"Close to us all …," Tuxedo Ash repeated. What was that supposed to mean? 


End file.
